Freedom for ME
by Miradee Sphinx
Summary: Mira-Dee Star has always been an abused child. Growing up in rejection of Love. Forcing herself to be stronger. Cast out by her mother's family's due to her mix blood. Leaving behind her past to join her royal and billionaire parent's. 4 years later she is back... (Original Fictional Story)
1. Chapter 1

**What is free? **

**Am I free? **

I feel trapped, trapped from my family, trapped with friends, trapped even within my own skin. I love music and when I hear a beat that is mindblowing I feel trapped that I am unable to freely express my self. The stress from school and stuck to this earthly form is depressing that tobacco is a a source of comfort. As I watch the smoke exhaled from my lips I imagine myself as the smoke vanishing into a colorless fume.

Am I free?

What is free?

**Betrayal**

If I had 1 wish it would be to stay locked in my room with everything I want, but the wind calls me every day.

Sometimes I hate feelings but I guess it makes life interesting. I was asked by my best guy friend to check on his girlfriend so we could go together to the party tonight, but what I saw broke my heart. I saw her head above the couch, and then it disappeared.

Since the back of the couch was facing the door I didn't think much, searching in the dark for the light switch on the side of the wall...

_"Why on earth are the curtains closed, its still day_ "... were the thoughts in my brain. I heard giggles, 1 deeper than vivi (my best guy friend girl).

I looked at the couch n there her head appeared but her face distorted and my cousin Miles, sucking her neck like an octopus. I felt the wall behind me as I inched closer to the door frame.

_"Mira, mira..."_ Vivi called. I turned and ran out of the building, only stopping to hail a taxi n head home.

Now lying on my bed wondering if I will go for the party or lock myself in my room. I can hear the phone ringing downstairs and my cell phone vibrating next to me.

Betrayal, I know how that feels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its 3pm... **

just woke up.

_"53 missed calls... just my luck" ! "Vivi and Miles, those cheating bastareds, I hate this crap thats why I will remain 4ever alone",_ screaming at my on my messed up bed, covered with empty soda cans, an ash tray with more than 10 cigarette butts, 2 lighters and chocolate pie crumbs, plus reruns of my favorite anime on the TV.I feel restless

**Trapped !**

Yep trapped in my own home, I can't turn up at campus because Vivi will be waiting for me and I feel like I am gonna slink into oblivion. Just a huge t-shirt and my shorts on, laying in a room filled with tobacco smell and trash strewn across my bed."

_"Oh Conan fix this mystery... so I can get back to my own life",_ I called out to my TV screen. Sadly I had fallen asleep while soaking in the tub and my neck is aching like it got hit. I guess it's a good excuse to avoid people.

"Ding, dong"!, rang the doorbell. I ran into the sitting room and peered out to see who was beyond the gates. John and Vivi, I raced down the stairs as the security officer who watches the front gate let them in.I heard a knock so I twisted the key in the lock to unlock the door. There John stood smiling casually at me, and Vivi staring at her shoes.

_"It's 9am you guys aren't you supposed to be at the lecturing hall, listening to Professor Aok",_ I said, raising my left eyebrow and smiling fakely.

John laughed and pushed me aside pulling Vivi in with parents left a double story house for me as I continued to live and study in Macomba. It is too big for 1 person but if your 195 cm it is just right. I followed John who had entered the kitchen with Vivi in tow still staring at her plugged in the hot water boiler and pushed down the button, kissed Vivi on the cheek and pointed upstairs and ran of. I heard a thundering tap as he ran up the oak steps to the second floor, where the sounds of the television being turned on.I turned back to look at Vivi her eyes were puffed up and eyes red. She looked up at me and I turned to look at the boiler which had started to vibrate and steam, the orange switch hadn't clicked so it wasn't time.

_"I haven't told him, about Miles and I",_ Vivi spoke. _"I know, if you had then John wouldn't be smiling and I would have gotten a call from the hospital saying Miles is in the ICU"_, I willing to turn around.

I knew if John had found out it would be murder. John and I go way back since primary school, I lived with relatives during that time and since my growth spurt at age 13 I was the tallest girl in highschool. With a dirty mouth and a need to get into a fight, John and I joined local gangs, got matching tattoos at age 14 and dyed our hair went everywhere together until my senior year of highschool. My parents took me away the separation to prepare me for University.

For 4years I found the reason I could not live with my parents and the loneliness that grew within me. On my 21st birthday I returned to Macomba. John had met Vivi and had been reformed and I had taken over the family company based in Macomba. A request on my accession into society.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sad...**

Rembering all the times John and I had gone through, all the pain we had suffered together, and, the 1 bliss he received turned into a curse. The 4 years I had left him he had found love, but, was it true love or a simple fling. I watched the electric jug vibrate more as hot water started sprouting out. I imagined myself flinging it at her, but regained my senses when hot water droplets touched my fingers. Recoiling from the shock, I laughed at my reflection in the oak and glass cabinets. I don't know how long I laughed, but I just held the kitchen work table and laughed. John grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

_"Mira-Dee get a hold of yourself",... "Vivi get ice",_ screamed John.

I watched John as he scowled, continuing to shake me than grabbing the ice from Vivi he poured it down my mouth. Choking from the ice, plus an incredible brain freeze I managed to stop and focus on my surroundings.

I had relized during my craze state I had poured hot water on my left arm, Vivi screamed and called John who had left the television on and flew down the stairs. I remember how ice was one of my weaknesses and that my gang nickname was Crazy Fire.

_"It's safe now, I'll go help her change,"_ spoke John to a shivering Vivi in the corner of my kitchen, she nodded and then slumped to the floor as tears flooded down her cheeks. He lead me up the stairs to my room and into the shower.

Cold water flowed down my hair and onto my clothes, I stood there dum struck, in awe of how red my caramel skin turned. Gently John took of my t-shirt, not bothering to care as he stared at another woman's body, until he touched my back. I recoiled at the wall and grabbed the towel he placed on his left shoulder.

_"I can do the rest,"_ I screamed. _"Dee your back,"_ he spoke with wide eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. _"Get out,"!_ I screamed over and over until I could only hear the shower of cold water.

I stayed in the shower for God knows how long, I guess maybe when my legs went numb and had started to shiver. I changed into clean clothes to find my bedroom cleared of my mess and clean bed sheets spread across. I crawled into bed and pulled the duvet and covered my face. As I began to fall sleep, a hand pulled the duvet down and smiled at me. Then he lay on top of me with only the duvet separating us. Miles that bastared cousin of mine, he gently kissed my nose and smiled, pulling my hair and twisting it around his finger.

_"Your hair is as beautiful as always, my beautiful gal,"_ he smiled cheekily on top of me. I pulled the duvet and kicked, which flung him off my bed and onto the floor. I stood up and pulled his collar, but trying to lift him up was difficult with my burnt arm, I winced at the pain and sat on the edge of bed.

_"Mira what happened, "_ spoke Miles alarmed by the burn on my arm. _"Get the fuck out of my house Miles,"_ I said pointing at my bedroom door with my right arm.

His eyes followed my fingers and looked back at my, left arm. He raised his hands above his head as if surrendering and moved towards the door, then abruptly stopped.

_"I promise I will leave if you will allow me to treat your arm,"_ he spoke, still with his arms raised. I nodded in agreement, he ran into my office which was my old room and came back holding the emergency kit. He grabbed a bottle of water that was left in the mini fridge close to the Television in the sitting room and held sleeping pills.

_"I am not taking that and you know it,"... "but if I dress it, it will be painful, "... "then you take it, if I feel the pain than fuck it,"_ I scowled. Nodding he placed a cooling gel and gently covered it in gauze. _"Why would a beautiful girl like you get a dragon tattoo on your arm, it spoils your beauty, not to mention this weird bird on your wrist,"_ he whispered wrapping the bandage over the gauze. I bit my pillow, and tried my best not to scream.

He pinned the bandage and lifted me further into the middle of my bed and lay next to me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Warmth...**

Warmth from the last person on earth. Miles hugged me, squeezing as though I were some extinct animal that would disappear of the face of the earth. He moved closer so I turned on my side away from his face, he blew into my ear and stroked my hair.

_"If you don't stop I will hit you,"_ I whispered back at him. _"Oh, I love a wild girl,"_ chuckling along to his insane stupidity. _"So why did you do it, you know that John is famili, even though he is your friend,"_ I turned and faced him.

Looking at him I realized he had changed quiet imansly. With high cheek bones chocolate skin and a clear green flame for pupils. He smiled at me as he traced my face with his finger. I guess he uses this trick for getting women to fall for him, and if I remember correctly Aunt Desmond would have fits when girls would call squeal and disconnect the line. Miles, and Marry were Uncle Nicon's children from his 1st wife who had died 22years ago, leaving behind a 5yr old Miles and 3yr old Marry. The very year I was born.

_"I always wondered why the family cursed your beautiful eyes, saying your mother married a fool and broke the family line,"_ he smiled. _"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, 1 royal blue and 1 green,"_ he brushed my hair and gently kissed my eyes.

The feeling of the kiss warmed my heart that I dozed into a gentle and soothing sleep free from the nightmares that used to taunt me.

A dream, a beautiful dream which I cannot explain was shattered by a shout and the bed shaking, unsteadily I sat up on my bed to see John and a half asleep Miles beating each other up. I threw of the duvet and stood in front of John whose right arm had cut across my lip, reeling back from the blow I touched my lip which had started to bleed. Blood, beautiful blood I licked my lips. The taste of blood gave me an undesirable ectasy where I jumped on Miles and threw him across the room, turning on John who held up his fists preparing for a fight.

_"Easy Mira, I didn't come to fight you,"_ growled John with a hint of fear. _"Oh,"..._ I smiled unwraping my burnt arm.

I ran at John who dogged my right hook but not my right knee which jammed at his gut. Coughing he once regained balance and nodded, beforw I was aware Miles placed both arms under my arms folding it behind my neck, and John grabbed my legs. I stopped struggling after a while and found John breathing heavily at my ankles and Miles arm beneath my head.

_"Vivi told me everything, I came here to vant, but when I saw that fucking bastard in your bed I lost it and for that I am so sorry,"_ he spoke with tears streaming down my ankles...


End file.
